


A Pact of Veins

by seacliffs



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Power Play, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacliffs/pseuds/seacliffs
Summary: Goodnight has unusual tastes, and Billy satisfies them.(In a world where vampires pay extra for the option of fucking their food because blood tastes better when they're scared or excited. Billy is neither.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [kink meme](https://mag7-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org) prompt, the full text of which reads: "Vampire Goody, human Billy. Billy is one of many captive humans, and there's a perverse Daybreakers type thing going on, Goody pays for the privilege to have sex with him before feeding from him. Sort of a "fuck your food because the blood tastes better when they're excited/scared" kind of deal. Whether Billy is happy about his situation or not, up to you, if he is happy, is this the first time Goody has paid for him? Do they act like it is regardless?"

Goodnight holds the squirming blood-whore down with one arm while making quick work of his clothes with the other. He doesn't make any noise, which Goodnight is thankful for—he doesn't care for his food talking to him. 

Once Goody has him completely naked, he stops wriggling around so much, and Goody is thankful for that too. He has a decent imagination, but it's easier to pretend his whores are trembling in pleasure instead of fear if they aren't actively trying to push him away.

"You're getting good money for this," Goody reminds the human who gave his name as Billy Rocks. 

Billy stills, his lithe body spread before him like a buffet. He takes a deep breath and lets all the tension drain from him, melting against the bed like he's relaxed to be there. It's just for show, but it eases Goody to see it. He feels much more comfortable crawling between Billy's knees and bending his legs up when he's pliant like this.

Billy narrows his eyes at him, face otherwise impassive. "You like it more when I'm not resisting," he says flatly. "The others prefer it when I struggle."

Goody grimaces. "Let's say I have slightly more unconventional tastes."

Billy shrugs like he couldn't give a shit what Goodnight's tastes are, which is probably precisely the truth, and says, "Good. Even easier money for me if I don't have to do anything."

Based on that statement, Goody assumes that means he'll just lie still as a dead fish for the rest of their engagement. It's not ideal, but it is better than the blood-whores who scream bloody murder or, even worse, cry. Goody'll take it.

He slicks himself up and puts a few clinical fingers in Billy, coating him with enough lube to keep him from wasting any blood where Goodnight's not going to be feeding. But when he pushes his hardness into Billy's sweet, warm, _living_ heat, Billy arches his back and pushes back into him, like he wants Goody's cold and unrelenting cock splitting him in half, like what they're doing isn't a mockery of what mankind once called love.

"Thought we agreed you don't have to put on a show," Goody says.

"Shut up and fuck me," Billy says, wrapping his legs around Goody's back and digging his heels into Goody's ass.

It's not the way a human blood bag is supposed to talk to a vampire, but the world holds few surprises for Goodnight and the sheer novelty of it is itself a delight. Plus, his body is tight and feels damn good, so Goody shuts the fuck up and fucks him.

Billy doesn't moan or whimper, but he can't seem to help the way his breath hitches as they approach the inevitable moment. He also flushes all down his throat and chest, and his hot, hot skin sheens with sweat. It's all tantalizingly human and Goodnight drinks it all in. 

And then, just as his climax is about to wash over him, he literally drinks it in: he lets his teeth extend and he buries them into the inviting hollow of Billy's soft warm throat. He has too much control to guzzle or make a mess, not letting a single drop past his lips. His hips don't stop thrusting, pumping furiously into Billy's yielding body even as Billy's heart pumps life into his mouth. And Billy, who's been so quiet all this time, can't help but let a sharp keening mewl escape.

The taste is intoxicating, sharp and piquant and brimming with a flavour of pleasure that goes straight to Goody's head. Once Goody has drunk his fill, he licks the puncture wounds closed, swiping his tongue over the last few traces of blood and savouring the lingering taste in his mouth like humans once did with fine wine.

"You enjoyed that," Goody accuses when he withdraws. Billy can't deny it. Goody could taste his enjoyment in his blood.

Billy closes his legs without a word and begins gathering his clothes.

Goody watches him dress for a moment, his crisp movements precise and delicate. He has a neatness about him that other blood-whores don't. Goody lays a hand on his wrist as he goes to pin his long, black hair up. Billy pauses and fixes him with a look.

"I'll pay you double if you stop taking any other clients," Goodnight says, almost without any control over the words spilling out of his own mouth.

Billy raises an eyebrow.

"It's hard to find anyone who likes it," Goody explains, embarrassed, "and you loved it." He emphasizes the last part, hoping to embarrass him in return.

Billy seems to be unflappable. Nothing in his demeanour changes as he finishes doing up his hair. "Why does it matter to you if I liked it?" he asks coolly.

The embarrassment doesn't go away. "I've lost my taste for the other stuff."

"The fear."

"Yes, the fear."

Billy looks at him steadily, eyes assessing. "Pay me triple, and I get to live with you. Play your drugged up blood-slave when we're on the outside, so I get to _go_ outside. I get my own room and you take me where I want to go whenever I want." There's something almost prim about him now that he's fully dressed again, like minutes ago he wasn't just spread out in wanton carnal helplessness letting Goodnight take and take from him and loving every second of it. 

There's also something much too smooth in his negotiations, like he came into this already prepared. "You…how did you know I would want this?" But of course there must have been rumours about how the mighty vampire Robicheaux had fallen, whispers of his deviancy and his cowardice. Whores gossip amongst themselves just as much as anyone in any other trade.

Billy ignores the question, instead asking one of his own. "Deal?"

Goodnight can still taste Billy's blood on his tongue, the cloying aftertaste of his sensuous passion coating the back of his throat. And he would be lying if he didn't admit his house has been feeling too big and empty with just him alone. "Deal."

For the first time in their entire interaction, Billy smiles, brief and thin but a smile nonetheless. "Well then, Master Robicheaux, I'm yours."

Goodnight shivers.


End file.
